Episode 0355
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Molly's heard that the weather report -- there's going to be a big rainstorm. She warns everyone that the rain is coming, and they get ready for the storm. David brings his laundry in, Big Bird and Chris put their checkerboard away, and Tom lowers the awning at Hooper's Store. Lightning flashes in the sky; the storm is approaching. |- | || Cartoon || Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B. |- | || Transition || Circles and squares |- | || Film || The Mad Painter paints a 4 on things, including a woman's umbrella. |- | || Cartoon || The Country Fiddler counts 4 lions. |- | || Muppets || Mahna Mahna and two Anything Muppet girls sing "Mahna Mahna". Also in episode 0198 |- | || SCENE 2 || At the Fix-It Shop, Rafael has finished fixing David's transistor radio. He's about to deliver it, but he hears the weather report on the radio, and realizes that he has to dress for the rain. He puts on a hat, coat and galoshes. Then David shows up to pick up the radio, just as the rain starts. Rafael gives David his hat, coat and galoshes so he can get home without getting wet. |- | || Cartoon || B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch and bee. Also in episode 0008 |- | || Muppets || Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you know where I wanna be?" The man says he doesn't know. Harvey says, "I wanna B -- right here!" and slaps a letter B on the man's sweater. Harvey runs off, laughing. |- | || Muppets || Two Anything Muppet boys are in the park, playing hide and seek. One hides while the other says the alphabet. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the whole alphabet, so he asks for help when he gets stuck. The other boy has to come out of his hiding place to help him finish the alphabet. He helps with Z, and then gets caught. |- | || SCENE 3 || Tom asks the kids to help him take the plants outside into the rain, so they can get watered. He says that the plants are happier when they're watered by rain, rather than a watering can. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Big Bird tells Shala that he's been having some trouble figuring out big and little. Shala says that she's little and Big Bird is big. Big Bird says, "Oh! That must be why they call me Big Bird." Shala answers, "Yeah! You're Big Bird. I'm Shala." |- | || Muppets || Farley goes to the hat shop |- | || SCENE 4 || Molly slips on a slippery spot on the ground, and Big Bird helps her up. They worry about other people slipping on that spot, so Molly uses a piece of chalk to write a message -- "Don't Walk Here" -- with an arrow that points to the slippery spot. |- | || Muppets || Kermit's Lectures: Kermit tries to present a lecture about the letter B, but Cookie Monster eats the bottom of the B and turns it into an R. Kermit talks about the R, but then Cookie Monster snacks some more, and makes it a P. Kermit tries to go on, but the monster keeps eating, making it into an F, and then an I, and then nothing at all. Kermit chides Cookie Monster for ruining his lesson. Cookie Monster gives Kermit a kiss, then exits. |- | || SCENE 5 || Molly's chalk message washes off in the rain, and David falls on the slippery spot. Molly realizes that she has to make a sign that won't wash away. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie tells Bert that he has a note for him, but he can't remember where it is. He thinks maybe he put it in the toybox, so he digs through the box, throwing toys everywhere. It's not in the toybox, so Ernie looks in the clothes hamper, scattering clothes all over. He finally finds the note, which tells Bert that it's his turn to clean up the apartment. |- | || SCENE 6 || Molly puts up a big sign that says "DON'T WALK HERE". Rafael gets close to read the sign, and slips again. Frustrated, Molly puts a basket over the slippery spot. |- | || Cartoon || A man invites an M to dinner. The M is very appreciative, and makes "Mmmmmm" sounds. It eats all of the food at the table, and winds up eating the screen! |- | || Muppets || A Japanese storyteller tells "The Mystery of the Four Dragons". An aged emperor offers the throne to his son if he can find four hidden dragons in the room. |- | || Cartoon || B is for bubbles, bubbles and more bubbles. |- | || Cartoon || Adding up five ladybugs and five lizards |- | || Muppets || Kermit's Lectures: Kermit counts four eggs. A chick hatches out of one egg, so he counts the three eggs -- then two, then one. Then he counts the four chickens. |- | || SCENE 7 || Oscar loves the rain -- nobody's playing outside, and everybody's getting wet and muddy. David gets splashed by a passing car, and screams at the driver. Oscar says that David has the makings of a first-class grouch. |- | || Film || Counting four penguins |- | || Cartoon || Things say that other things are small, but then something comes along that's bigger, or smaller, or whatever. |- | || Muppets || An Anything Muppet boy watches a circle around him get bigger and smaller. |- | || Cartoon || B is for Bongo Beat, and Bottles of wine. |- | || Muppets || Grover is going to teach the audience about "surprise" by sneaking up on Ernie. He sees Ernie sitting in his chair -- and he knows that it's Ernie, because he can see Ernie's shirt and Ernie's hair. Grover sneaks up to surprise Ernie -- but then it turns out to be Herry Monster! |- | || Transition || Circles, and a wadded up napkin |- | || Cartoon || M is for Moo |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert notices that Ernie has a piece of string tied on his finger. Ernie says that the string tied on this finger helps to remind him that there's a piece of string tied on this finger. And so on. The string on the last finger is there to remind him that they're out of string. |- | || SCENE 8 || Big Bird wants to help Tom by opening the door when he takes the garbage out -- but Big Bird keeps forgetting to close the door again, and he lets the rain in. When Tom goes out with the garbage, Big Bird keeps the door closed and won't let him back in. |- | || Cast || Wally and Ralph try to figure out how to use an umbrella to keep dry. |- | || SCENE 9 || The rainstorm ends, and the sun comes out. Everybody plays outside in the sunshine. |- 0355 0355